


The Unspoken Secrets

by Icy_Queen_TAT



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-13 02:39:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11750349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icy_Queen_TAT/pseuds/Icy_Queen_TAT
Summary: “Move queer!”Kindaichi didn’t even have time to process the words before he was shoved by some of his classmates. These people were his friends, along with Kunimi, in elementary school, but once he came out during middle school, they have been nothing but evil to him.





	1. Chapter 1

“Move queer!”

Kindaichi didn’t even have time to process the words before he was shoved by some of his classmates. These people were his friends, along with Kunimi, in elementary school, but once he came out during middle school, they have been nothing but evil to him. 

“Excuse me,” Kindaichi said politely. Well, what can he do? Angry words will give them exactly what they wanted; insults would just encourage them. Crying in front of them was never an option. 

“Hahahahaha! What? Aren’t you gonna fight back? Or are you scared? Come at- OW!” 

Kindaichi saw a fist punching that evil boy. Who did that, he thought, when he turned around, he saw the last person he expected or wanted to see. 

_ It is Kageyama. _

“Let's go,” Kageyama said. Ignoring the bully's cries.

“How long have you been listening?” Kindaichi asked quietly.

“Ummm…...since the queer part,” Kageyama replied.

“Oh….thanks for punching him,” Kindaichi answered.

They walked in silence until Kindaichi heard Hinata calling for Kageyama across the store.

“Chibi is calling you, you should go.” Although Kindaichi said that, he didn’t want Kageyama to go. He wanted to have someone, even if that someone is Kageyama, to keep him company. There was no telling if those bullies are going to come back. Hinata ran towards them and did a double take when he saw Kindaichi.

“Turnip head-san!” Hinata grinned and turned to Kageyama, “I thought you were heading to the  _ *wink wink* _ bathroom.”

“I did dumbass!” Kageyama replied, not getting what Hinata was implying, Kindaichi, on the other hand, was turning red. 

“So how did you run into Turnip Head-san?” asked Hinata, still raising his eyebrows at them.

Kageyama looked at Kindaichi, as if asking for permission. 

“He saved me from some bullies,” Kindaichi replied. Hinata looked surprised, then he looked like he wanted to ask more questions but a glare from Kageyama was more than enough to shut him up. 

“Hey Hinata boge-”

“Don’t insult me with every chance you have!”

“Don’t interrupt me! BOGE!” Kageyama said, “Can we go shopping another time? I want to talk 

with Kindaichi about….the bullies.”

“Awwwwwww fine. But next time, you have to treat me ramen!” Hinata answered.

“Sure……” Kageyama said, reluctantly. 

Kindaichi felt something warm rising in his chest. No one besides Kunimi has done that for him before; ou-sama, no  _ Kageyama  _ would be the last person he would expect to stand up to those bullies and be willing to talk to him after. 

After Hinata left, Kageyama awkwardly turned to Kindaichi and asked him if he wanted to talk. Kindaichi almost smiled at the awkwardness,  _ so he still hasn’t changed in terms of social development. _

Kindaichi offered to go to his house, and Kageyama agreed. However, during the walk, the silence was suffocating. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, Kindaichi thought, this is so embarrassing! Why? Ughhhhhhhhh! Why do I get so emotional whenever I admit this? Kageyama looks so awkward right now. Well I can’t blame him, he is not used to this emotional crap. Or is he looking awkward because he is disgusted?

  
  


Once they arrived at Kindaichi’s house and went up to his room, Kageyama began talking.

“Those people were from Kitagawa Daiichi….right?” Kageyama asked. 

Kindaichi nodded to confirm it.

“Then why were they calling you…...that?” Kageyama asked again. 

“They were my friends, along with Kunimi, in elementary school. But when I….told them some stuff in middle school, they became jerks to me, and call me that whenever Kunimi isn’t around.” Kindaichi answered.

Kageyama was quiet, he have no idea how to deal with these situations. After all, volleyball was his main communication source, and right now, their topic was nothing close to volleyball. So he tried to connect them. 

“Then why don’t you try to beat them in volleyball, then they will respect you,” Kageyama said seriously.

Kindaichi wanted to laugh, only if these problems were that easy to solve. But seeing the serious and concerned look on Kageyama’s face, he decided otherwise. 

“It’s not that easy,” Kindaichi replied. To be honest, Kindaichi pried to whichever God that was listening to not let him burst into tear in front of Kageyama. It was bad enough that Kageyama heard what the bullies called him, but crying? He didn’t want to lose anymore dignity. 

“So are you? You know….like...ummmm that- ”

“.....yeah….” so much for not crying.

“Oh…..sorry! Please don’t cry!” Kageyama said hurriedly.

Oh my god, Kindaichi thought, this is so embarrassing! Why? Ughhhhhhhhh! Why do I get so emotional whenever I admit this? Kageyama looks so awkward right now. Well I can’t blame him, he is not used to this emotional crap. Or is he looking awkward because he is disgusted? 

“Kindaichi, does your parents know?” Kageyama asked suddenly.

“No! Don’t tell anyone, especially not my parents, they might…..disown me…..if they find out that I’m….that.” 

Then there was the silence again, but this time it was cut short when the door opened.

“Yahoo! Kindaichi-chan! Your favorite senpai and your other teammates are here- WFT Tobio-chan?” Oikawa exclaimed.

Oikawa, Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, Hanamaki, Yahaba, Watari, and Kunimi came in. Kindaichi looked surprised and Kageyama also looked surprised, but with a hint of annoyance.

“Oikawa-san, what are you guys doing here?” Kindaichi spluttered. Clearly, he was as surprised as Kageyama. 

“Oh we decided to have an emergency team meeting, and we voted to hold it at your house.” Oikawa explain

“...Without telling me first?” Kindaichi asked.

“Come on Kindaichi-chan! But before anything else, since when have you been hanging out with Tobio-chan?” Oikawa asked.

“Ummmm today?” Kindaichi was unsure of how to answer. 

Oikawa then looked at Kageyama and said, “Tobio-chan, don’t you have to get ready for the nationals?” 

“We have today off…” Kageyama answered, not getting the implied message. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Kindaichi...can I ask you something personal?”  
> “Sure, it’s not like this can get any worse.”  
> “In middle school, you mentioned something like you liked someone….who was she/he?”

So they began their team meeting with Kageyama sitting off to the side. It turns out that the meeting was to inform the team that Yahaba will be the next captain. Soon the waterworks began and Kageyama was getting more uncomfortable every second. He even tried to leave once, but was stopped by Oikawa, saying that they have questions for him later. The things that they are saying were starting to get personal, so out of respect, Kageyam put his headphones on and began listening to music.

About thirty minutes later, Oikawa announce the end of the meeting and proposed a game of truth or dare. Everyone, plus Kageyama(who was forced by Oikawa) had to play. Oikawa said that he will be going first and said-

“Truth or dare, Tobio-chan?”

“...truth”

“Why were you hanging out with Kindaichi-chan earlier?”

“I...because…..we ran into each other?”

“I want a truthful answer Tobio-chan! That is why it is called truth.”

Kageyama looked at Kindaichi as if he was asking permission. Kindaichi nodded,

“Because Kindaichi was getting bullied, and I punched those bullies, and then we decided to talk about it.”

“Oh……” Oikawa seemed like he didn’t know what to say, so he decided to lighten the mood and said, “Tobio-chan I dare you to call Chibi-chan and tell him that you love him.”

“I already said a truth!”

“Too bad, this is Seijou’s way of playing, you have to do both!”

“....oh okay. But I am still not doing it! That is beyond awkward!”

After an hour of truth or dare, Oikawa got tired of it. So he decided to make Kageyama feel awkward instead.

“Tobio-chan you broke my heart!” exclaimed Oikawa was the most dramatic voice that he could master.

“Hah?” Kageyama groaned.

“Why are you such a genius? How do you pin point? Tell me!!!” Oikawa whined.

“......you are better than me.” Kageyama answered. He still doesn’t get it, Oikawa-san is so much better, so why won’t he just teach him a few things so at least he can catch up a little bit?

Then the silence became suffocating. Luckily, Iwaizumi changed the subject.

Two hours later, everyone but Kunimi and Kageyama left.

“Kageyama, when you saw the bullies, did they say anything?” Kunimi asked in that bored tone of his.

“Yea, they called Kindaichi some names, and they were...mocking him.” Kageyama was unsure of how much to tell Kunimi, but then again, Kunimi probably already knows.

“Guys…” Kindaichi said, clearly uncomfortable, “ummmm…Kageyama do you want to stay for dinner? And let's have a sleepover!”

Kageyama was surprised, he never thought that Kindaichi would offer him this. But it is probably just to talk to him about not telling anyone about the bullies and Kindaichi’s secret.

“Kindaichi...can I ask you something personal?”

“Sure, it’s not like this can get any worse.”

“In middle school, you mentioned something like you liked someone….who was she/he?”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh same ro- wait there is only three of us. Kunimi is a wing spiker and I am….a setter that is in the same year as him, was in first string, goes to Karasuno….. WHAT??!!

Kindaichi looked surprised that Kageyama remembered this. But he looked like he wasn’t sure if he wanted to answer that. So Kageyama decided not to press, but to his surprise, Kindaichi started speaking.

“You guess, I will give you five clues.”

“Okay.” Kageyama was not sure where this is heading. 

“He was from our volleyball club”

_ So it is a boy and he played volleyball...do I know him? _

“He is in the same year as me.”

_ So he is from our year, was he in first string? _

“He is a setter.”

_ Interesting…..was it the second string setter? Or was it the backup setter? Third string? We had at least 10 setters in our year. _

“He and I go to different schools now.”

_ Hmmm….So it was the third string setter, or the second string backup? Because they had no chance in getting into Aobajousai. _

“He….” Kindaichi choked, he looks very nervous. Kageyama didn’t understand, his crush isn’t going to find out anyways.

“He is in the same room as us.”

_ Oh same ro- wait there is only three of us. Kunimi is a wing spiker and I am….a setter that is in the same year as him, was in first string, goes to Karasuno….. WHAT??!! _

Kindaichi then gave a bitter smile, and said, “It was you Kageyama. I get it if you are disgusted by me but….” he couldn’t continue speaking because tears began falling. 

“I am not, sorry for asking about it.” Kageyama replied using the gentlest tone that he could master. 

Kunimi just looks awkward, his best friend is crying, and his ex-friend was turning kind of pale. So he decided to do the best thing possible: change the subject.

“Let's go eat,” Kunimi said softly.

Kageyama and Kindaichi both stood up awkwardly and headed to the kitchen. The meal was quiet, however, the silence was more of a comfortable silence rather than a suffocating one. After dinner, Kunimi proposed that they talk about their current team, knowing that this is one of the few conversations that both Kageyama and Kindaichi is interested in. 

“So…..” Kunimi began, “How is your quick with Hinata going?”

“It still has a lot of flaws, but it is slowly getting better.” Kageyama was soon engaged on this volleyball related topic. Kindaichi’s parents came home soon after they started this conversation.

“Oh! I see that you are having friends over Yuutaro, are they going to be staying for the night?” Kindaichi’s mom asked, smiling at the three friends.

“Yeah, they are,” Kindaichi answered.

“Okay, then Yuutaro get the futons later. And don’t forget to brush your teeth- oh! And no candy after 10!” Kunimi smiled, Kindaichi’s mom loves to embarrass her son. Kindaichi on the other hand, was turning really red.

“Okay mom, stop embarrassing me!” Kindaichi groaned. 

Suddenly, Kageyama stood up, looking very worried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! My school starts tmr (#tear) what about you guys? And have you guys noticed that breaks seem to pass faster than ONE day you spend at school lol


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “How? WTF? What?? Who told you THAT?” Kindaichi spluttered, turning redder than Tendou’s hair.

“What happened?” Kunimi asked.

“I forgot to tell my mom that I am staying at a friend’s house!” Kageyama panicked.

“.......” was the reply from both Kindaichi and Kunimi.

Then they suddenly started laughing, Kageyama was glad that Kindaichi is happy and laughing, but he wished that the thing that they are laughing at wasn’t him. Later after they showered, they got their futons and went to Kindaichi’s room. 

“Ummmmm Kindaichi, I don’t know if it is okay to ask but…” Kageyama trailed off.

“I told you the person that I liked already,” Kindaichi said, recalling the similar question a few hours ago.

“No ummmmm, that’s not what I wanted to ask. Ummmmm do you really hug a life size mermaid when you sleep?” and with that, our little strict faced Kageyama bursted into laughter.   

Kindaichi and Kunimi looked kind of dumbfounded, and then about two seconds later, we ended up with a super red Kindaichi and a giggling Kunimi. 

“How? WTF? What?? Who told you THAT?” Kindaichi spluttered, turning redder than Tendou’s hair. 

“Because your mom, umm I mean a little birdie told me that when you were little you would always do that. It is either a mermaid or your mom, but you have to hug something life size in order to go to sleep.” Kageyama said, still trying to catch his breath from laughing too hard. 

Kindaichi was turning from red to purple. He has always wanted Kageyama to laugh in middle school, so he thought of all kinds of jokes, and he feels the accomplishment when Kageyama gives off a little smile. But when he is being used in the joke, or when he is the joke, he tends not feel like he had accomplished something. 

“Guys stoppppfffffffffffffff,” Kunimi said, clearly unable to hold his laughter in.

After twenty minutes of laughter, Kageyama and Kunimi has finally calmed down. Kindaichi’s red face was beginning to look more like pale pink than blazing red.

“Glad to see you guys having so much fun…” Kindaichi said deadpan. “And to answer your mermaid question, I DO NOT need to hug something like that to sleep!”

“Of course you don’t.” was the teasing reply from both Kageyama and Kunimi. Then they turned off the lights and went to sleep.

Kageyama is a heavy sleeper, so when he woke up to the sound of his phone blaring the next day, he knows that his sleep wasn’t the only sleep that the sound had distributed.

“Gomen,” he mumbled, still very sleepy.

And this was how his phone conversation sounded.

“Hello?”

“BAKAYAMAAAAAAAA!!!” (guess who is calling)

“Don’t scream so early in the morning BOGE! And what do you want?”

“You missed practice…..and you are still sleeping right now? Tsk tsk tsk.” 

“WHAT? Shit! Is Sawamura-san mad?”

“No, he just looked murderous.”

“I interpret that as a yes….I had a sleepover, so I didn’t know it was noon already.”

“With Turnip Head-san? Ohhhhhhhhhhhhh ho ho, what did you guys do? Tell me allllllllll the glory details!”

“WE JUST TALKED AND WENT TO SLEEP YOU BOGE!!!”


	6. Chapter 6

After that sleepover, Kindaichi, Kunimi, and Kageyama became friends again. Now instead of one, Kindaichi has two friends watching his back, accepting him. And for once since a long time, Kindaichi felt like everything is going to be better. Unfortunately reality is cruel, and Kindaichi was being way too naive. 

The bullies began spreading rumors at school, telling everyone about his so called “disgusting” interest in guys and how he only joined the volleyball club to stalk guys, soon reached his friends, who were on the volleyball team. Oikawa was pretty sure about the credibility of the rumors, however, he wanted to make sure.

“Kindaichi-chan, let’s have a chat after practice,” Oikawa said cheerfully.

“Oh…….okay,” Kindaichi replied tonelessly, he could already guess what this is about. School has already been hell and the last thing he needs is to have a hellish practice. 

During practice, Kindaichi missed half of the tosses because he was so nervous and distracted. By the time practice ended, Kindaichi was pretty sure that half of first string knows that the rumors are true. So much for not letting the rumors bother him….

“Kindaichi-chan, are those rumors true?” Oikawa asked.

“Which ones? The ones about…...stalking you guys, or the ones about my interest in guys?” Kindaichi mumbled.

“Both, I guess?” Oikawa answered, for someone so confident, he was acting quite unsure.

“.....” 

“Kindaichi-chan I need a answer!” A pause. “Please.” 

“I really like volleyball, but the other one is true.” Kindaichi was unsure how Oikawa-san will react, will he be disgusted? Annoyed? Or maybe, just maybe Oikawa-san might be accepting? But Kindaichi knows not to get his hopes up. 

“Oh! Are those the people that Tobio-chan punched?” 

“Yeah”

“Kk thanks for talking with me Kindaichi-chan! I still have to babysit my cousin, so byeeeeee!” 

Kindaichi is confused, what is Oikawa-san feeling? Is he  _ okay  _ with it?

The next morning, Kindaichi dreaded going to school. But he can’t just say that he is having problems at school to his parents without telling them what the problems were. And telling them  will just cause a bigger problem. But he has morning practice today, and he isn’t sure how the other players will feel changing with him after hearing those rumors.

“Ohayo.” Kindaichi mumbled as he entered the locker rooms, his greeting lacked the usual enthusiasm

“Ossu.” The other players replied back. Hmmm, Kindaichi thought, it was just like the usual, maybe none of them believed it. Then again, maybe they haven’t heard the rumors yet. Yeah, that is a possible explanation, but hopefully when they do, they won’t believe it.

“Kindaichi Yuutaro, please report to the principal’s office immediately! Kindaichi Yuutaro, please report to the principal’s office IMMEDIATELY! The loud speakers blasted this over and over again. Kindaichi’s teacher sighed, 

“You are excused, whatever they want you for, it seems really urgent.” Kindaichi nodded and walked out of the classroom, but not before he noticed the smug grin on one of the bullies’ face. Kindaichi suddenly felt sick, because he knew something was not right. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kindaichi looked at the principal straight in the eyes and said, “No, those rumors are completely false. I just ignored them when they started because they sounded so outrageously false. I am here on a volleyball scholarship, so I take volleyball very seriously, I would never do anything, or be anything, as….dis….disgusting as that.”

As it turned out, Kindaichi’s gut feeling was right. The first person he saw in the office was his mother. And that immediately raised a red flag for him.

“Yuutaro, please come here.”

“Yes mom?” Kindaichi was getting nervous, it is good that his mother wasn’t crying, but she looked….furious. Her voice was tight, and her face looks red, and her aura was nothing close to the aura that his sweet and gentle mother had.

“Kindaichi-kun, your mother and I, we have been talking about the rumors that are passing around in school. Again these are rumors so we are well aware that it could be 100% false, but….it can also be true. Anyways, someone, they wanted to stay anonymous, from the volleyball club has found the rumors quite….disturbing. So we would like an answer right now, are the rumors true? If they are, then please resign from the volleyball club, we don’t want anyone in the club that are there for those kind of things; however, if they are false, then we will put a stop to it before it ruins more of your social life.” The principal was speaking gently, as if he already knew the answers to these questions. Then he added, “I want truthful answers, Kindaichi-kun.”

“They are false right? Yuutaro, you would never do something as shameful as that, right? We brought you up right, so you would not do anything like that, right?” His mother sounded so hopeful, he want to be honest with her, but from one look at her expression, he decided against it.

Kindaichi looked at the principal straight in the eyes and said, “No, those rumors are completely false. I just ignored them when they started because they sounded so outrageously false. I am here on a volleyball scholarship, so I take volleyball very seriously, I would never do anything, or be anything, as….dis….disgusting as that.”

The principal frowned, however, Kindaichi’s mother laughed.

“Of course you won’t be Yuutaro, your father and I brought you up right!” His mother looked so proud and relieved, and Kindaichi believes that it is all worth it.

“Okay, I believe we solved that little misunderstanding, and ma'am, you can go if you want, Kindaichi-kun and I are going to talk about stopping those rumors.

“Okay I will take my leave then, thank you for clearing this up!”

After Kindaichi’s mom left, the principal looked at Kindaichi.

“Kindaichi-kun are you being honest to yourself?” The principal asked gently.

“What are you talking about? I was being completely honest, and let's work on resolving the rumors before it ruins more of my social life, not that I had one to begin with” Kindaichi half joked.

“Kindaichi-kun.” The principal said firmly, “I am not going to make you quit the volleyball club, but I need to know if the rumors are true, for both parts.”

“I already sa-”

“Honesty comes first Kindaichi-kun.”

Kindaichi didn’t know what to say, especially when the principal got up and patted him on the back.

“I…..” The principal gave Kindaichi an encouraging look, “part of it is true.”

“Which part?”

“The part about my interests….” Kindaichi mumbled.

“So the stalking part is not true, right? Look at me when you talk so I can tell.”

“It is not. Only the part about my interest is.” Kindaichi said firmly, locking his eyes with the principal’s. Then suddenly there was a sob, coming from outside the door. The principal looked surprised and asked who’s there but Kindaichi felt his heart drop, he would recognize that sobbing sound anywhere. After all, she is his mother.  


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And that load is called, “I got a crush on Kageyama Tobio…..again.”

“Mom……” 

His mother was standing outside the door, her face was no longer skeptical, it was certain, filled with embarrassment and disappointment. 

“How can you do this to me? You are my only son!” Kindaichi’s mom yelled, not caring if she is making a scene. “I knew there was something up with the answer, the principal believed you way too easily. Principal-san, how can you do this? You were not planning to let me know about this were you? Or were you just trying to spare me the embarrassment?!?” 

“Mom please li-”

“You shut up, your father and I will deal with you later. And don’t you dare to cry, it will just make you girlier!” 

“Kindaichi-kun, why don’t you go back to class? I need to have a serious talk with your mother.”

Kindaichi slowly walked back to his class. He will surely be a sight, being called to the office for almost half an hour and then come back crying. He, a 6 ft 3 male, crying, eyes puffing red, will for sure be made a joke. Especially by those heartless bullies. Even though they bully him, Kindaichi still think back on those days when they were friends, when they laughed, played, and slept over at each other’s houses, but now there is only Kunimi…..and Kageyama, remembering their newly recovered friendship. 

As soon as Kindaichi entered his classroom, he was bombard with questions. Questions like: what happened? Did they call you in because of the rumors? Why are you crying? Are the rumors true? And by that question, Kindaichi’s brain gave up. He pushed all of the questions aside and put his head down. He didn’t raise his head up when sensei called on him, he didn’t raise his head up when the lunch bell rang, he didn’t raise his head up when he heard the cruel laughter of his so-called friends, along with his classmates. He only raised his head up when he heard Kunimi’s voice, telling them the leave him alone. Only when he raised his head, he realized how much of a mess he must have looked, so he put his head down again, in shame. 

Afterschool, Kindaichi decided to not attend practice. He will not be able to focus anyways, and he bet that at least 90% of the team isn’t comfortable changing with him. He didn’t want to, and he couldn’t go home and face his parents, so he decided to go talk with Kageyama. Afterall, Kageyama is having today off.  

And that is how he finds himself in front of Kageyama’s house thirty minutes later. He rang the doorbell and waited. 

“Sup.” Kageyama greeted, then he frowned. Kindaichi could have guessed why, right now his shoulders are slumped, his expression is lifeless, and his eyes are super red from crying. Basically, he is a hot mess.

As soon as they got up to Kageyama’s room, he was once again bombard with questions, however, this time the questions were out of care and worry instead of curiousity and tease.

“My mom found out that…..you know. After you saved me the other day, those kids began spreading rumors. The rumors are going out of hand and they called my mom and…..” Two hours and a pack of tissues later, Kindaichi finished his rant about his worries, his denial, and his fear. Kageyama was sitting there, listening quietly, tilting his head to one side.  _ How cute,  _ Kindaichi thought, that is when he realized that he just added a brand new load to his gigantic pile of worries.

And that load is called, “I got a crush on Kageyama Tobio…..again.”


	9. Chapter 9

_ Ten Years Later… _

Kindaichi thought back on all the drama he faced in highschool and the first year of college. His parents had eventually came around and they accepted him for who he is. He made friends, real friends, who will not backstab him like his other friends did. Kunimi and Kageyama are still by his side, literally for Kunimi and figuratively for Kageyama. Kageyama is now a pro volleyball player who is the starting setter for Japan’s Olympic team. So literally always being next to Kindaichi is a bit hard for him. 

Kindaichi never really got over his little crush for Kageyama, he tried to confess, but Kageyama kindly rejected him. It hurts, it really did. But now, it is all better. Kindaichi is happily married with two adopted kids, one girl and one boy. Kunimi is also married, and is expecting his second baby in a few month. Kageyama, on the other hand, is not. He is way too busy traveling across the country, winning games. But Kageyama said that once he retire he would also start a family. But Kindaichi and Kunimi doubt if Kageyama would retire anytime soon.

_ But in the end, everything worked out.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. Plz leave some comments and kudos!! ;;A;;


End file.
